<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entangled by ghostiewriter101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205637">Entangled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiewriter101/pseuds/ghostiewriter101'>ghostiewriter101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Soulmate AU, Star-crossed, gonna be some death as well, im sorry for any emotional damage caused, just literally an excuse for me to throw jiara into a bunch of different time periods, this will probably mess with your emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiewriter101/pseuds/ghostiewriter101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story that follows the journey of two young souls throughout history. They face challenges, obstacles and much more. But no matter what, they always find each other. And yet, they can never seem to hold onto each other. Join the story in how Jiara found each other in nine different lives before they could finally stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmates.</p>
<p>For as long as mankind have roamed this planet, soulmates have plagued our existence. Stories whispered through history on how they came to be. The gods having twisted the strings of fate themselves to join two perfect souls. A superior entity having ripped a soul into two beings in fear of how powerful they would be. The universe pushing these two people together because they are simply perfect for each other.</p>
<p>Mankind search for their soulmate, far and wide, seeking that soul which matches their own. But this isn’t a world where things go well. Oh no, we don’t have those special marks that match our partnered soul, nor the words imprinted on your skin to help your journey. No names, no clues, no way of knowing.</p>
<p>This isn’t a story about two souls happily finding each other, living their lives in completion once they know that they have found their perfect match.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t a happy story.</em>
</p>
<p>The universe is a vast, wild, confusing force that works in mysterious ways. It pulls people together just as easily as it tears them apart.</p>
<p>Our story follows the journey of two souls as they battle their way through the obstacles the universe sets, constantly driven together only to be torn apart. We watch as they smile, laugh, cry and weep. We watch as they come so close, almost touching that happy ending, before they are driven apart by revenge, death and life.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t a happy story.</em>
</p>
<p>This is a story of how two strings of fate found each other.</p>
<p>This is a story on how their ends meet again and again.</p>
<p>This is a story on how their souls became entangled.  </p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t a happy story.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>